


Alarm

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [46]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Unexpected Return, intruder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Q is woken by the intruder alarm





	Alarm

Q…

The silent alarm in the bedroom was going off. It took a moment for it to register with me what it was. Not a good thing. Dead asleep for once. The silent alarm under the bed vibrates the mattress again. I am not alone in the flat. It’s a motion detector set throughout the flat. I only set it when both James and Alec are out in the   
field on missions and I’m alone in the flat. 

I quietly reach into the nook in the headboard where there is a Walther hidden. Amelie snorts at me as I silently slip out of the bed, gun in hand. The hall outside the bedroom is shadowed. I have long since learned to take advantage of those very shadows in self preservation lessons served up by two of the best Double O agents of MI6, who happen to be my lovers. 

Silently creeping down the stairs, gun two handed cupped out in front of me, I see the outline of a figure in the kitchen leaning on the counter, glass in hand. 

“What the fuck are you doing here already? You aren’t due on home soil for two more days.” I’m standing there, gun levelled at him, in just my pants. 

 

“Nice stance Quartermaster. Wonder who taught you that.” There is a harsh chuckle. Glass is emptied and filled again, bottle landing with a clunk on the counter. Sighing, I lower the gun and flick on a table lamp. 

“Is that blood? There’s blood all over the sleeve of your coat.” I’m already heading towards the kitchen cupboard where one of the med kits we have stashed around the flat is stored. “Do I want to know why you are here and not at Medical getting whatever is bleeding seen to? Oh and I’m glad you’re back in something resembling one piece.”

Alec...

Returning to London was a mistake but, with my mark gone to ground and out of reach, I followed the money. 

Unfortunately the money was wrapped up in a willowy brunette package, dressed in burgundy McQueen and carrying. 

"I was caught with my pants down."

Q just raises an eyebrow and doesn't question me further. It's an unwritten rule. 

"Let me look."

He doesn't quite slam the medkit on the counter but there's more force than necessary. Q is pissed. I know from experience it's not because of the brunette. He hates it when I carelessly let my blood leak out.

He slides my coat off with excessive care noticing the pained set of my shoulders. "Painkillers?" I raise my glass in salute and he shakes his head. 

"This needed Medical, not a bloody sticking plaster." He tugs the offending dressing free. It was completely ineffective anyway, soaked through in minutes. 

He works silently for several minutes. It screams his anger far more loudly than words. 

"Oh for fucks sake, just get it over with."


End file.
